<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic: 'Carry Me Out' by LamiaCalls by peasina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910435">Podfic: 'Carry Me Out' by LamiaCalls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina'>peasina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy wishes there was more she could do to relieve her girlfriend's nightmares about the war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Giftbox 2020, Podfic Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic: 'Carry Me Out' by LamiaCalls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts">LamiaCalls</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055177">Carry Me Out</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/pseuds/LamiaCalls">LamiaCalls</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy fandomgiftbox, LamiaCalls! I <i>love</i> this story. It's so calming and tender. Thank you for requesting podfic - I had a blast recording this :-)</p>
<p>This podfic also fulfils a square on my <a href="https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/">podfic-bingo</a> card: Femslash!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
    <br/>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p>Stream or download from Archive.org, <a href="https://ia601406.us.archive.org/15/items/podfic-carry-me-out-lamia-calls/Podfic%20-%20Carry%20Me%20Out%20-%20LamiaCalls.mp3">here</a>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>